I didn't know he was PSI
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: "I-I think my ribs might be broken."


_**wot is dis shit ?**_

* * *

They'd communicated little during their trip to the Smash mansion. Apart from sharing names and greetings when they first arrived at the station, the 3 males kept matters to themselves. Even more so when they arrived at the Mansion, going their separate ways.

They'd been there for two weeks, and in that time none of them had fought each other, only the other smashers. For some reason they'd managed to stay clear of brawling other "DLC"'s, excluding Mewtwo. This leaded to the problem of not knowing what "type" of fighter each other was, putting tactics in stress. Guesses was made - Roy a sword fighter, but Ryu and Lucas were still a mystery to each other.

And that's how Ryu stood challenging Lucas in the training room. They were surrounded by a few people; Ness, Villager, Sonic, Shulk, Zelda, and Pacman to name a few, all watching the scene unfold with curious intent. Everyone knew this was going to go downhill fast.

'Trust me, nothing can break these abs.' Ryu taunted, face serious as he pointed his bristling guns to his un-covered torso. 'I dare you to take a swing at 'em. They with-hold a lot of fire-power; I don't mean to be rude, but I doubt a kid your size would be able to make me flinch. You seem like the type to build up damage than deliver it in one shot.' Ness cringed, sensing Lucas' aura shoot up with anger. Too many times in Brawl had this happened, and they all pretty much ended the same way. Under-estimation was the worst mistake to make in the books.

Lucas' face deadpanned, staring up at his challenger, black eyes lacking emotion. This guy looked as hard as a rock, probably punched as hard as a rock, and possibly felt as hard as a rock. This guy also didn't know who he was dealing with.

'Okay. But I want you to close your eyes.'

'Hmm, looks I won't be able to see or feel you coming.' He could hear the sneakiness in the comment, but Ryu complied, closing his eyes tight.

Lucas took a step back with his right foot, both hands following suit with a deep breath. A flickering ball of PSI formed between his hands, beginning small before taking up the space of his palm. When it had grown a decent size, he flicked it into the air, allowing it to rest on the back of his hand. His left balled to a fist and was pulled close to his person, in a boxing stance. It fizzed with energy, the ball compressing over his knuckles, glowing a fierce yellow and pink which reflected on his face. It sounded like raw electric was buzzing from one circuit to the next in a rush of energy.

By this point, more Smashers had formed at the scene. Little Mac was watching from the doorway, Ganondorf looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. Jigglypuff had tottered into the room, a wide smile on her face at the on-coming carnage about to be set off.

Face all the while remaining deadpan, Lucas stomped forward with his left foot, swinging his blazing fist at Ryu's mid-section in a blur of sudden agility. Sparks of energy soared into the air as his fist went flying. The connection hit, a dull thud and a few sickening cracks heard echoing across the silent room. Ryu's eyes had shot wide open, mouth pulled into an awkward smile, a cross of surprise and sheer agony splitting across his face. His teeth were grit hard as silence reigned over the room.

Everyone in the room sounded an "ooo" of anticipation after small seconds, their faces sharing the same look of "i-felt-that-from-here" pain. Some had raised their hands to their faces, jaws to the floor, eyes wide in terror. Others were smiling at the sudden display of strength.

Lucas kept his fist on the Street-Fighter, the sparks of PSI breaking away and dissolving into the air. Ness felt Lucas' anger and adrenaline drop as he took a step back, his punching hand un-affected and expression un-changing. By now, Ryu was letting loose a gentle "aaa", lips trembling, eye twitching, muscles reacting to the spasm of pain spreading from his mid-section. Ribs felt broken, skin damaged, insides bleeding. The feeling of nothing thanks to years of hard-core training came crashing down in the space of two minuets. He'd fallen to a much smaller, much younger child. In front of a crowd, no less.

Pain he hadn't felt in years invaded every nerve, realization settling in. Lucas kept his black eyes locked on Ryu, head tilted at the others obvious discomfort.

'Oh, you felt that?' He said, voice lacking emotion but managing to make the air cold all the same. 'That's funny. I wasn't even packing half as much strength into it.' With that, the kid took his leave. The rest of Smashers had their wide eyes on Lucas the whole walk to the door-way; even Ness was amazed at the power just demonstrated. He'd never seen that much physic come out of the blond before, even back at Brawl. Maybe a swing of weak PSI chunks in someone's face or a stick to the stomach, but never a full-on punch. Or was it PK Punch? Ness wasn't sure.

Needless to say, Ryu hadn't moved much during the walk-off. Everyone's attention turned to him again before hearing a squeaky and pain filled voice leave the Street Fighter.

'I-I think my ribs are broken.'

After being carried to Doctor Mario's place, he was told to enter a brawl immediately and fall off the edge so his healthy stats would come into play. Many ribs had been broken, and it would've taken months of resting to heal them completely. It took a lot of effort with the moving around, but with the help of Ganondorf, Ness, and Sonic, he was able to be transported to the stage and pushed off the edge. His ribs were fixed in no time, pain fading to nothing.

And that was the story of why you don't ever break the two most important rules when coming into contact with a child.

Number 1. do not challenge a child,

and number 2. do not ask a child to prove their strength on you because you see them as "very smol" and "not very strong" and you think you're built like a brick. They could have PSI and could knock you out in 0 to 10 real fast.


End file.
